


I remember!

by viktorsasshole



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, Phichit is a fan boy, Phichits porn blog, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorsasshole/pseuds/viktorsasshole
Summary: Yuuri regains memories of the banquet after a dream he had. Viktor is there to listen and snuggle with him.





	

(Please read until the end!).

Viktor was enjoying his daily morning cup of coffee, with Makkachin resting underneath the coffee table. His fiancé Yuuri was still sleeping soundly in the bedroom. Training had been harsh yesterday and Viktor quietly went downstairs and made coffee for himself, being careful not to wake Yuuri. 

Viktor was still in a daydream when all of a sudden Yuuri bombarded into the kitchen loudly, his hair messy and his glasses slipping down the rim of his nose. " Yuuri! You suprised me! Good morning! " Viktor chirped, although quite shook after Yuuri's loud entrance into the kitchen.  Yuuri looked horrified. " Viktor, I remember! The banquet, all of it! All because of a dream I had!" Yuuri yelled. Viktor smirked. "Oh really now, Yuuri? Are you sure it wasn't because of my camera roll? ", he replied.  Yuuri sighed. " Viktor, also, I don't think we can be together.  "I remember, I was already in love, Viktor, and it wasn't you. ." Viktor gasped, his crystal eyes filled up, and tears rolled down his cheeks . Makkachin ran out of the kitchen,  probably off to inform Phichit that it was time to delete his victuuri porn blog.  

"Yuuri, who is it? Are they really more important than me? We're already fucking engaged!"  Viktor cried.   Yuuri sighed. "They're more powerful and more rich than you, and not to mention, they're sexier than Chris in a mini skirt!" Yuuri yelled.

 

All of a sudden,  the window flung open.

Viktor gasped.

Yuuri smirked.

 

And Donald, he flew in and yelled,

"Get the snow Mexican out of here, my dear Yuuri! I'm president now,  and my oh my I am stinking rich! Let's get married and build a wall around Russia so that white haired fuck can never get to you! " .  Yuuri laughed and flung his arms around the tanned man whom looked like a cheeto. " Of course, Mr. President!  Let's go, and call the FBI in to kick the ice immigrant out! " He cried. Viktor ran, but the FBI were already at the door. They took Viktor away, and First lady (man) Yuuri and President of the United States of America, Donald J Trump lived happily ever after. 

 

The end ;))

**Author's Note:**

> that plot twist though :) my instagram is @viktorsasshole so please check me out ; )


End file.
